mi mision no termina aqui
by kraisler23
Summary: una historia un poco antigua que tenia inconclusa , espero la disfruten .. angst /romance Kazuki y Juubei dejen reviews n n one-shot


Mi misión no termina aquí Getbackers no me perteneces , es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños .

One shot Kazuki y Juubei

aungst /romance

capitulo únicoMi misión no termina aquí

La larga misión de recuperación del IL había terminado , no les habían pagado la parte que les habían prometido , sino mas bien habían tenido una recompensa para nada agradable , los sujetos , se avanzaban contra el equipo de rescate , pero Chacal , terminó con ellos de una sola vez, el disco con la información también se perdió, cortado en pedacitos .

Desconcertados y agotados el equipo se dividió cada quien para su casa .

-Nos vemos, Ban tengo que encargarme de otro trabajo –se despidió la dama Veneno-con un bastante inusual tono alentador para nada acorde con la situación que acaban de pasar

-Me quiero ir a mi casa –se quejo la negociadora sin ánimos de mas nada

-Aquí nos separamos –se esfumo Shido

Quedando los Get Backers y Kazuki quien se veía no solo desconcertado y cansado sino también abrumado por algo. Su rostro a penas disimulaba una gran preocupación .

-Algo surgió y debo encargarme de ello ,con tu permiso Sr. Ginji –se alejo a paso lento , tambaleándose aun por sus heridas , Ban y Ginji se fueron camino al Honky Tonk alegando que no había conseguido el dinero a causa de Akabane .

Mientras tanto en el parque , Kazuki descansaba en una banca , la noche ya había caído , y había frío , le dolía todo el cuerpo , y apenas si lograba estar en pie , pero no podía dejar de pensar en su amigo , Juubei .

-Debo saber si se encuentra bien

Durante las ultimas peleas , con el sistema de detención de intrusazos y todo el asunto de Makubex y el IL , Kazuki no había tenido la oportunidad de ir y solucionar las cosas con Juubei, después de su pelea en el gran Cañon virtual .

No hubiera sido lo apropiado , cuando había cosas mas importantes , como la integridad de la Fortaleza o incluso la cuidad entera que corría peligro si explotaba la bomba atómica. Pero para el si , lo era , lo mas importante era su amigo Juubei .

No había podido pensar con tranquilidad por causa de todos los sentimientos que le atormentaban desde hacia algunas horas , desde la pelea con Juubei para ser precisos.

"-para alguien que se hace llamar el maestro de los hilos eres bastante torpe Kazuki-"

En realidad durante esa batalla no había podido dejar de pensar en Juubei aun cuando sabia que la pelea del Sr. Ginji y Makubex era crucial .

Pero ahora que todo había terminado , debía ir y buscar a Juubei y hablar con el ,además , había visto que Juubei tenia un problema con su vista , lo mejor era averiguar que había pasado y ver si podía ayudar en algo.

Tomo aire , y se puso en camino de regreso a la Fortaleza , a pensar de lo dolorido y cansado que se encontraba , tenia una gran preocupación por saber como estaba el Kakei , la angustia le pesaban mas que el cuerpo.

Cuando llego , fue recibido por una muy sorprendida Sakura .

-¿Kazuki? ¿Volviste?

-¿y Juubei?

-Ren y yo lo acabamos de llevar de vuelta a la farmacia de Gen , se resistió un poco pero lo convencimos de que necesitaba tratar sus heridas y sobre todo que aun estaba débil .

-¿Esta entonces con Gen?

-Si seguramente debe estar descansando

-ya veo , iré a verlo

-¿Pero y tu? ¿Estas bien?

-No te preocupes por mi , debo saber que le paso a Juubei por que sus ojos.. no se veían bien

-bueno pues ...

Sakura se quedo en silencio con una expresión muy preocupada , se llevo un dedo a la boca en pose pensativa

-Creo que su vista no esta muy bien , dice que se lastimo los puntos vitales con agujas negras

-¡QUE!

Kazuki no salía de su asombro - entonces...

-Iré a verlo

Kazuki se alejo del lugar rápidamente sin mediar mas palabras con la hermana de su mejor amigo , subió las grandas hacia el siguiente piso donde se encontraba la pequeña farmacia y clínica del anciano.

-JUUBEI!!

Kazuki entro de golpe sin tocar la puerta , ni nada , Gen volteo a verlo asustado , por la intromisión

-¿Sr. Kazuki volvió?

-¿y Juubei?

-Esta descansando

En una de las camillas estaba Juubei dormido , sus ojos cerrados y su respiración lenta y pausada .

-¿y Ren?

-salió a comprar unas cosas que le encargue

-dígame ...Juubei va a estar bien?

-Pues .. no lo se .. sus nervios oculares parecen muy afectados por la batalla .

-¿Eres tu Kazuki?-Juubei despertó en ese momento , reconociendo la voz del maestro de los hilos

-¡Juubei!

-Voy a salir para que puedan hablar a solas

Gen salió del lugar en silencio cerrando la puerta tras de si , dejando a los dos jóvenes a solas en la farmacia .

-Juubei.. yo ...

-¿por que regresaste?-la voz de Juubei era triste y lejana

-¿qué, por que volví? .. volví.. por ti .. Juubei-la voz de Kazuki se quebró en llanto , mientras que se dejaba caer sobre la camilla donde el Kakei estaba recostado , inmutable ante las lagrimas de culpa de Kazuki.

-no hagas esto , por favor , no sabes como complicas las cosas cuando te pones a llorar –dijo fríamente volteándose de lado

-Juubei , por favor .. yo , lo siento , perdóname por favor , perdóname .. por mi culpa .. estas ciego , soy un estúpido , debería ... –Kazuki lloraba desconsoladamente suplicando perdón , abrazando a Juubei por sobre las sábanas delgadas que lo cubrían

-¿por que vienes a pedirme perdón? , no te entiendo ... yo debería estar muerto y estoy vivo .. ciego , pero vivo , intente lastimarte , hacerte daño cuando debía protegerte y ahora tu vienes llorando a pedirme perdón

-yo.. por mi culpa estas ciego , yo .. Juubei .. . te juro que haré todo lo posible por que recuperes la vista lo juro ..

-no tienes que hacer esto , no quiero que te sientas culpable por una estupidez que yo cometí .

-pero ...

-shh

-¿Juubei?

-gracias por haber regresado , significa mucho , perdóname por favor por haberte lastimado , por hacerte preocupar y llorar .lo siento mucho , te quiero , ya no quiero dañarte

-...

Juubei se sentó en la cama y busco a Kazuki con sus manos , encontró el fino y húmedo rostro del Fuchoin cubierto en lagrimas que limpió con devoción y ternura para dedicarle una suave y melancólica sonrisa

-prometo que volverás a ver- volvió a romper en llanto abrazándose a Juubei con todas sus fuerzas –buscare la forma .. lo prometo

-shh-no por favor no quiero que llores , ni que te cargues de esta culpa que no es tuya

-Juubei...

-que estés aquí, que hayas vuelto es todo lo que necesitaba para seguir viviendo, te lo agradezco de verdad

-Juubei... te quiero .. te quiero mucho de verdad –las lagrimas seguían cayendo con dulzura

-y yo también te quiero mucho , te amo .. discúlpame por favor , por hacerte sufrir

-Te amo

Kazuki beso suavemente los labios de Juubei , con gran devoción y una enorme ternura

Juubei correspondió el beso en seguida , ese beso que deseaban con tantas ansias , ese beso que se llevaba consigo el dolor, el rencor, los malos ratos , las ofensas . Un beso que sanaba sus heridas y les daba una nueva oportunidad.

"_-te protegeré sin importar lo que te pase , para eso he nacido –_

_-ohh Juubei eres tan anticuado!"_

Owari

N/A:Pues bueno este fic , como que esta fuera de orbita , la verdad es que lo escribí hace tiempo pero estaba inconcluso así que lo termine , esto es bastante mas atrás, en mi serie de fics, Juubei estaba ciego aun y acababan de pelear en el "Gran Cañón Virtual" espero lo hayan disfrutado , gracias por leer.


End file.
